


I'M NOT JEALOUS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF/Haikyuu
Genre: Jealous Anime Best Friend, Jealous Boy, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Other, References To Spongebob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER ANOTHER FIGHT WITH KAGEYAMA HINATA A DECIDES TO QUIT THE TEAM WHICH LEADS TO HIM BUMPING INTO THE MIYA TWINS AFTER THEIR MEETING ATSUMU OFFERSHIM A SPOT ON THE TEAMMAKING KAGEYAMA JEALOUSBUT KUROO AND THE OTHER'S
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2





	1. PROLOGUE/WHO'S HE

**Author's Note:**

> A/NTHIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE BALL BOY ARC AND AFTER NATIONALS  
> AND THE KARASUNO 3rd YEARS STAY WITH THE TEAM EVEN AFTER THEY GRADUATE KENTA SUGA AS HINATA TATSUNARI KIMURA AS KAGEYAMA AS WELL AS THE REST OF KARASUNO ARE PLAYED BY THIER ORIGINAL ACTORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N HINATA AND ATSUMU MEET AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N DESPITE THE PARING'S THIS IS NOT A YAOI STORY MORE LIKE TEASING

FLASHBACK TO NATIONALS  
KUROO THE REST OF TEAM NEKOMA WATCH THE MATCH ALONG WITH THE FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE NO HEBEI VOLLYBALL CLUB"  
UM SORRY BUT ACCORDING TO COACH UKAI ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF KARASUNO'S BOY'S VOLLEYBALL TEAM WELL NOT BE PARTICIPATING"  
INSTEAD THEY BROUGHT IN A SUBSTITUTE"  
PLEASE GIVE HIM A WARM WELCOME"  
ONE OF THE ANNOUNCERS SAID  
ME AND THE REST OF MY TEAM EXCHANGED KNOWING SMIRKS WELL LEVI WAS TRYING TO IMITATE US  
DON'T MAKE THAT FACE"  
KUROO SAID

SORRY"  
LEV SAID  
ONCE THE MUSIC STARTED HINATA  
STARTED TO SING AND REMOVE HIS DISGUISE  
OUT OF YOUR HEAD DON'T HEAR I WORD I SAID I CAN'T COMMUNICATE  
HE SPIKED THE BALL OVER THE NET THE OTHER TEAM WERE TO FUCOSED ON HINATA  
DAISHOU THE OTHER TEAM AND EVERYONE ELSE GAVE KUROO AND THE REST OF NEKOMA  
A LOOK OF COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK  
THAT'S THIER NUMBER10?"  
THIER #1 ASKED COMPLETELY SHOCKED  
UH COACH?"  
YES HIMEKAWA?"  
WE'RE IN TROUBLE AREN'T WE?"  
YUP"  
BOKUTO AND THE OTHER TEAMS ME AND THE TEAM MOSTLY ME EXCHANGED KNOWING SMIRKS WITH THE REST OF MY TEAM KUROO AND LEVI GAVE THEM WHO'DA THOUNK IT LOOKS

DURING THE SECOND VERSE I TURNED TO HIM  
OFFERING HIM TO DANCE HE NODDED AND STARTED DANCING WITH ME NEXT I GAVE HIM A LIFT UP IN THE AIR BUT THAT TURNED OUT TO BE A MISTAKE  
BECAUSE SITTING IN THAT ROW WAS ATSUMU  
HUH WHO'S THIS GUY?"  
HE ASKED LEANING IN TO HIM  
YOISH NEKOMA FUKURUDANI UPU UP AND DANCE ALONG  
NEXT IT WAS MY TURN I JUMPED IN BETWEEN THEM

DAICHI'S P.O.V.  
AFTER THE GAME THIER #14 WALKED OVER TO US TEARS IN HIS EYES CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING KID?"  
WATASHI AOI HIMEKAWA"  
HE SAID WHIPPING AWAY HIS TEARS I SEE IT'S NICE TO.. DOUSHTE WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO DEFEAT MY SCHOOL WHY?"  
HE ASKED EVEN MORE TEARS STREAMING DOWN  
SORRY HIMEKAWA SAN BUT..  
DAMARE HE SHOUTED EVEN MORE TEARS FALLING  
WE MADE A PROMISE TO A OLD FRIEND"  
COACH UKAI SAID WALKING OVER TO US?"  
HUH AN OLD FRIEND?"  
HE ASKED STILL CRYING  
YES YEARS AGO IT WAS THE BIG GAME BETWEEN KARASUNO AND NEKOMA BUT SADLY IT IN ENDED IN A TIE LEAVING BOTH TEAMS UNSATISFIED  
AFTER THAT MY GRANDFATHER AND THIER COACH PROMISED THAT THEY WELL MEET AGAIN AND HAVE THIER REMATCH THEY CALLED IT THE GREAT TRASH CAN SHOWDOWN"  
SORRY HIMEKAWA SAN NOTHING PEARSONALL"  
BUT THAT WAS MY UPPER CLASMENS  
LAST CHANCE TO PLAY VOLLYBALL ITS THIER 3rd YEAR AND NOW BECAUSE WE LOST  
BEFORE HE COULD CONTINUE HE STARTED CRYING AGAIN THIS TIME HIS FACE BURRIED IN HIS HANDS  
YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE"  
ISAID LEFT HIS CHIN UP MAYBE THEY WILL JOIN THIER COLLAGE TEAM OR GO PRO"  
AND IF THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN?"  
HE ASKED STILL CRYING  
EVEN IF YOU QUITE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HATE IT"  
PLEASE EVEN IF YOU DON'T WIN COULD YOU DEFEAT NEKOMA FOR ME AND MY TEAM TOO?"  
MMPH"  
WE ALL SAID NODDING OUR HEADS YES  
WELL SAID"  
THIER #2 SAID WALKING OVER TO US THANKS FOR THE GOOD MATCH KARASUNO  
MY NAME'S SAKAE ECHIGO TEAM CAPTAIN"  
PLEASURE TO MEET YOU I'M DAICHI"  
BUT YOU'RE JEARSEY SAY'S #2"  
HINATA SAID LOOKING AT IT  
JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE'S NUMBER IS#1  
DOESN'T MAKE HIM CAPTAIN"  
THEN WHAT DOES THEN?"

ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE GONNA BE OK?"  
HINATA'S P.O.V.

I ASKED WORRIED LOOK ON MY FACE  
I'M SURE"  
AND HEY WHO KNOWS  
MAYBE WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY"  
OR MAYBE WE COULD COME TO KARASUNO AND PRACTICE WITH YOU?"  
AOI HIMEKAWA ASKED HOPEFULLY  
I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO"  
COACH UKAI SAID

AFTER THE NATIONALS WAS OVER WE WERE PRACTICING

SO YOU WERE REALLY THE BALL BOY?"  
KAGEYAMA ASKED TOSSING ME THE BALL  
YUP

A FEW MINUTES LATER HE BURST OUT LAUGHING WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"  
I ASKED GETTING IRRITATED  
YOU AS THE BALLBOY WHAT'S THE MATTER DID THEY HAVE TOO MANY PLAYERS YOU HAD TOO" BUT BEFORE HE COULD CONTINUE I PUNCHED HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE

OH NO HERE THEY GO AGAIN"  
DAICHI SAID COVERING HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS  
WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"  
KAGEYAMA ASKED SHOUTING IN ANGER  
GEE I DON'T KNOW MAYBE FOR LAUGHING AT ME?"  
I SHOUTED BACK JUST AS ANGRY  
I WAS JUST TEASING YOU"  
OH YOU MEAN JUST LIKE  
HOW TSUKISHIMA TEASES US?"

NOW GUYS"  
WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"  
MY POINT IS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SYMPATHIZE"  
AND WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY OH POOR HINATA FORGET ABOUT WHAT HE SAID I KNOW YOUR GOOD?"  
HE ASKED MOCKINGLY  
DUHHH"

WELL SORRY"  
BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF"  
DAICHI SHOUTED  
HUMPH"  
NOW HINATA I KNOW

NO YOU DON'T YOU'VE BEEN TALLE EVEN BEFORE HIGHSCHOOL YOU TALL PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO NOT TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY"  
I SHOUTED RUNNING OUT THE DOOR  
CRYING MY EYES OUT  
I CONTINUED RUNNING UNTIL  
I WAS OUT OF SIGHT OF THE SCHOOL  
WHEN I ACCEDENTLY BUMMPED INTO SOMEONE

I LOOKED UP AT HIM HE HAD GOLDEN YELLOW HAIR HIS HAIR WAS FLIPPED TO THE RIGHT SIDE AND  
DYED BLONDE. HIS UNDERCUT AND HIS EYEBROWS WERE BLACK, AN INDICATION OF HIS ORIGINAL HAIR COLOR. HIS EYES ARE LARGE, HOODED, AND SLIGHTLY DROOPING. HE HAD A WARM FRIENDLY SMILE ON HIS FACE OH NO DON'T WORRY IT'S MY FAULT FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION WAIT DIDN'T I SEE YOU AT NATIONALS?"  
YEAH YOU MUST BE TOBIO KUN'S PARTNER RIGHT"  
MY SMILE QUICKLY FADED HMMPH WELL I WAS MY NAME'S HINATA SHOYO BUT INSTEAD OF BOWING HE SHOOK MY HAND WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT SOMEBODY WAS WATCHING ME AND BY SOMEBODY I MEANT THE COACHES FROM DATE TEC AOIBA JOSAI AND THE GUESS BLOCK MONSTER EH NOT PARTNERS ANYMORE WHY NOT?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED SORRY BUT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT"  
DON'T WORRY YOU CAN TELL ME"  
YOU PROMISE NOT TO LAUGH?"  
ATSUMU'S P.O.V.  
I PROMISE NOT TO LAUGHT AT YOU......AT LEAST NOT IN FRONT OF YOU I THOUGHT TO MYSELF

MY GAZE TURNED FROM HIM OVER TO THE BUSH  



	2. DESTRACTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HINATA STARTS GETTING DESTRACTED

OK I SNUCK INTO SHIRATORIZAWA'S MOCK TRAINING CAMP BECAUSE I WASN'T INVITED AND THEY MADE ME BALL BOY" WELL THAT FIGURES" I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S EH WHAT FIGURES?" HE ASKED CONFUSED THAT THEY WOULD BE TOO STUPID TO WAIT YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DEFEATED USHIWAKA AND SHIRATORIZAWA IN THE TOURNAMENT?" I ASKED AMAZED YUP AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO ME AND KAGEYAMA KUN" WAIT YOU KNOW KAGEYAMA TOBIO?" I ASKED COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SHOCKED HENODDED WE MET IN MIDDLE SCHOOL" REALLY?" YUP ONLY BACK THEN WE WERE ON DIFFERENT TEAMS AND MY TEAM LOST TO HIS TEAM" WHEN HE WAS THE KING OF THE COURT?" EH THE KING OF THE COURT?" YEAH THAT'S HIS NICK NAME BACK WHEN HE WAS A TYRANT ALWAYS CHASTISING HIS TEAM WHEN THEY MISSED UP" NOW WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?" THAT THEY WOULD BE TOO STUPID TO INVITE YOU" REALLY?" HE ASKED GETTING INTO MY FACE YES REALLY NOW CAN YOU BACK UP PLEASE YOU'RE TO CLOSE TO ME" OH SORRY" IMEAN WHEN I SAW YOU PLAY I WAS REALLY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR SPEED AND JUMP ATTACK" THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME A?" OH SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN YOU I MET OTHER'S"

WELL I GOTTA GO BUT BEFORE I DO HERE"  
I SAID HANDING SOMETHING TO HIM  
IT'S MY NUMBER JUST IN CASE"  
I SAID WINKING TO HIM BEFORE KISSING HIS HAND  
UH OK BYE" HE SAID WALKING AWAY HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BALLBOY TALK ABOUT PATHETIC HMM  
THE KING OF THE COURT EH HMMMM THIS SHOULD BE FUN"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY WITH A EVIL SMIRK ON MY FACE WALKING AWAY LAUGHING EVILY

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE WE WERE STILL WAITING FOR HINATA TO RETURN COACH WAS SCOLDING ME  
FOR NOT BEING MORE UNDERSTANDING NOW WHEN HE GET'S BACK.. YOU'RE GOING TO......." BUT HE WAS INTERRUPTED WHEN WE HEARD HINATA WALKING INTO THE GYM HUMMING PART OF YOUR WORLD OUTLOUD WHAT'S WITH HIM?" ENOSHITA ASKED CONFUSED HINATA WAS SO DESTRACTED WIH HIS HUMMING HE BUMPPED INTO DAICHI HMMMMMOH MORNING DADDY" WHEHEL" HE SAID LAUGHING YA WAIT" I SAID TAKING HIS HAND STOPPING HIM LOOK ABOUT WHAT I SAID EARLIER YOU'RE RIGHT I'M..." BUT BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE HE INTERUPTED ME SAVE IT UNTIL AFTER PRACTICE KAGEYAMA" HE SAID GRABBING THE WRONG JERSEY BY MISTAKE AND GRABBED DAICHI'S INSTEAD WE WERE PRACTICING AGAINST NEKOMA UH DAICHI IS HE OK?" KUROO ASKED POINTING AT HIM I HOPE SO" DAICHI SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO ME OK WHAT DID KAGEYAMA DO THIS TIME?" HE ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S

HINATA MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU"

OH THAT'S BAD HUH?"  
VERY BAD"  
KAGEYAMA ADMITTED SOLEMLY  
WHAT IF YOU ONLY TOLD ME THE FIRST PART?"


	3. CAN I HAVE YOUR ATOUGRAPH

KUROO'S P.O.V.

OK KAGEYAMA WAS PICKED FOR THE ALL JAPANESE UNDER 19 YOUTH VOLLEYBALL TRAINING CAMP  
AND HINATA WASN'T" EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAY WHAT?" YEAH HE WAS REALLY UPSET ABOUT IT AND IT DIDN'T HELP THAT KAGEYAMA LAUGHED ABOUT IT" AH AH ARA ARA THIS IS BAD" EH WHAT DO YOU MEAN KUROO SAN?" KAGEYAMA ASKED CONFUSED TELL ME DID YOU MEET ANY OTHER SETTER'S AT THE CAMP?" JUST SOME JERK WITH THE WORST DYEJOB" KAGEYAMA SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S OH I SEE " WAIT WHY DID YOU ASK?" HE ASKED CONFUSED I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE REST OF THE KARASUNO VOLLYBALL TEAM YOU GUY'S FORGOT TO TELL HIM DIDN'T YOU?" UHHH WELL" HUH TELL ME WHAT?" YOU BETTER GO AFTER HIM AND TELL HIM YOU'RE.." I TRIED TO BUT HE JUST SAID WAIT" HUH YOU SHOULD WAIT WAIT UNTIL WHAT?" UNTIL AFTER PRACTICE IS OVER"

A FEW MINUTES LATER PRACTICE WAS OVER AND KARASUNO WON OK NOW WE CAN TALK

WAIT" I SAID TAKING HIS HAND STOPPING HIM LOOK ABOUT WHAT I SAID EARLIER YOU'RE RIGHT I'M SORRY FOR LAUGHING AT YOU I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE SUPPORTIVE" I WANTED TO SAY BUT I COULDN'T GET THE WORDS OUT YOU WERE REALLY GOOD AT NATIONALS" I TOLD HIM BUT INSTEAD OF RESPONDING P HE JUST STOOD THERE SILENTLY NOT MOVING

THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE UNTIL WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS

AH YŪSHŌ SAGAE SAN WHAT BRINGS YOU TO KARASUNO  
I KNOW OUR SCHOOLS ARE SORTA RIVALS BUT CAN I HAVE YOUR ATOUGRAPH?"  
HE ASKED HOLDING UP HIS VOLLEYBALL SURE


	4. A WARNING

DAICHI'S P.O.V.  
RELAX I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU NON OF US ARE"  
I SAID TRYING TO PUT HIS MIND AT EASE SADAYUKI'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE I WAS ON THE PHONE TRYING TO CALL UKAI BUT HE DIDN'T PICK UP HMM HE MUST BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A PRACTICE GAME I'LL HAVE TO MESSAGE HIM KEISHIN CALL ME BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS MESSAGE THE SETTER FROM THAT FOX SCHOOL IS TRYING TO DESTROY THE TEAM BY BREAKING UP HINATA AND KAGEYAMA" WELL..." I PAUSED TURNING AROUND AND SAW THE TWO SMIRKING AT ME I WOULDN'T SAY IT LIKE THAT" ATSUMU SAID ONE HAND ON HIS HIP THE OTHER AT HIS SIDE MIYA KETSUNI TSUIN BURAZĀZU" HINATA'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE AFTER SCHOOL I FORGOT TO BRING MY BIKE SO I HAD TO WALK HOME WITH KAGEYAMA ON THE WAY THER WE WERE ABOUT TO MAKE UP WHEN..... YO HINATA SAN" AH ATSUMU KUN YAHO" I SAID WAVING BACK AT HIM I HEARD YOU GUYS DEFEATED SHIRATORIZAWA" YUP" KONO OTAKU ZERKANDA" EVERYBODY KNOWS IT'S BECAUSE OF MY BOY THE NEXT LITTLE GIANT HINATA SHOYO" HE SAID PUTTING HIS ELBOW ON MY SHOULDER KAGEYAMA'S FACE STARTED TO TURN RED GULP THIS IS BAD" I SAID TO MYSELF MY EYES TURNING WHITE IN ABSOLUTE TERROR

YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT""

I SAID TRYING TO HIDE MY BLUSHING FACE OH BUT I'M NOT YOU'RE THE MOST TALLENTED WINGSPIKER I HAVE EVER SEEN"

LITTLE DID WE KNOW YAKU SAN WAS ALSO WATCHING

KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.

THAT WAS IT I WAS GOING TO KILL THIS FOX"  
UHOH THIS IS NOT GOOD"  
YAKU SAID TO HIMSELF  
WATCHING ME SLOWLY STORM OVER TO THEM  
MY FACE BECOMING CALM TO HIDE MY ANGER  
HEY ATSUMU"  
AH KONICHIWA KAGEYAMA KUN CAN I HEP YOU WITH SOMETHING?"  
YEAH YOU CAN HELP ME BY MOVING TO AUSTRALIA"  
I SAID TO MYSELF  
I HAVE A QUESTION DO YOU ENJOY LIVING DO YOU LIKE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL?"  
I ASKED SMACKING MYSELF IM THE BACK OF MY HEAD  
UH YES I FIND IT QUITE FUN"  
WELL UNLESS YOU STOP HANGING AROUND HINATA THAT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN ANYMORE  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
WHAT I MEAN IS IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY FROM  
MY HINATA I'M GOING TO EAT THIS SANDWICH"  
YAKU SAID STUFFING A SANDWICH INTO MY MOUTH  
OH I BELIEVE WE HAVEN'T MET  
I'M YAKU MORISUKI THE LIBRO FROM NEKOMA HIGH SCHOOL"  
HE SAID WITH A BOW YOU TOO"  
HE SAID BOWING BACK TO HIM  
SO GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER HINATA KUN"


	5. Chapter 5

YAKU'S P.O.V.

UH OK BYE"

HE SAID WAVING TO HIM  
OI BO.. AND THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU"

I SAID COVERING HIS MOUTH WITH MY HAND EH YAKU SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU GUYS WANT A REMATCH LET'S GO?" UH ACTUALLY I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU" CHECK UP ON ME WHAT FOR?" I KNOW ABOUT CAMP SHIRATORIZAWA" HUH CAMP SHIRATORIZAWA?" THE MOCK VBALL CAMP AT SHIRATORIZAWA" ACTUALLY...WE KNOW" YAMAMOTO SAID COMING INTO VIEW AND BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT KAGEYAMA DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT WE FOUND OUT BY OUR SELVES" THEN WHAT ABOUT KUROO?" HE ONLY TOLD HIM ABOUT THE FIRST PART" YOU MUST THINK I'M PRETTY PATHETIC" HE SAID WALKING AWAY OF COURSE NOT THIER THE PATHETIC ONES" I MEAN SO YOU LOST BIG DEAL GET OVER IT" EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU GUYS DEFEATED THEM EVEN WITH THE LITTLE GAINT HE SAID WALKING OVER TO US GETTING IN OUR FACES YEAH BUT WERE YOU THEY PETTY CRYBABIES?" I DON'T KNOW I WAS IN PRESCHOOL ITHINK WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT IT?" TRUE LOSING SUCKS" AINT THAT THE TRUETH" BUT IT'S NO EXCUSE TO EXCLUDE SOMEBODY WHO YOU OR YOU'RE TEAM LOST TOO" WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?"

I'LL TELL YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT"  
WHEN WELL THAT BE WHEN YOUR TEAM OURS AND BOKUTO'S MEET AGAIN LATER"  
I SAID WALKING HOME  
KAGEYAMA'S P.O.V.  
LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS IN MY ROOM THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED  
UGH I AM SUCH A IDIOT WHY DID I LAUGH AT HIM?" I ASKED MYSELF TOSSING AND CATCHING MY BALL AFTER A FEW HOURS I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP THE NEXT DAY I GOT UP EXTRA EARLY AND WENT TO SCHOOL FORTUNATELY TANAKA FORGOT TO LOCK UP THE GYM YESTERDAY I REMOVED MY SHOES AND PUT ON MY EXTRA PEAR AND WAITED FOR HINATA A FEW MINUTES LATER I HEARD HIM TALKING TO HIMSELF HUH KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?" I WANT TO SAY IM..." BUT BEFORE I COULD THE REST OF TEAM WALKED IN I SEE THE WEIRD DUEO ARE EARLIER THEN USUAL" AND I SEE YOU GUY'S ARE ON TIME AS USUAL" I SAID GLARING AT THEM ARM'S FOLDED SORRY WERE WE INTERRUPTING SOMETHING IMPORTANT BETWEEN YOU?" DAICHI ASKED WELL I WAS HOPING WE COULD CREATE THE APPLOGY SCENE FROM SPONGEBOB" HOW DOES TOMMOROW AFTER PRACTICE?" LITTLE DID WE KNOW HOSHIUMI WAS ALSO WATCHING A JEALOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE

THAT'S


End file.
